


Devil.

by Saltii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltii/pseuds/Saltii
Summary: One mistake.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Devil.

Drunk on the bitter taste of alcohol, Lance was driving home from a night out with friends. They were celebrating the opening of Hunk’s new restaurant. He was having fun on the dance floor, girls surrounding him. Their feeling of their soft lips linger on his body. His heart aching for more. His vision cleared and he saw a car coming straight at him. Beeping was the last thing he heard until there was the never ending void of blackness.

He woke up he had a killer headache. Thick red was oozing out of his head and trickling down his nostrils. He got out his car hoping to see the other still ok. Blood. On the floor. The car door and trickling down the heads of the victims. A man and woman lay there not breathing. Shards of broken glass was on the ground, scattered and lost. Lance had no words. He was petrified. 

So he turned and left. He hoped it was just a dream. Something he can forget about. He wanted it to disappear into the darkness of the night. He left a not saying ‘I’m so sorry.’ on an old crumpled car wash coupon. He had an appointment on Wednesday. He couldn’t be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this super short chapter. I’m not so great at writing a lot 😬. Please leave comments I’d love to hear what you think!  
> Anyways, thanks again hot peppers!  
> Saltii signing out.


End file.
